


Breaking into Houses Really Worked

by ShippingBravery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, but they all know each other, one direction isn't a thing, so so so much fluff, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingBravery/pseuds/ShippingBravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry paused, "I also want all of that for a very long time. As long as we have, I want it with you."</p>
<p>also known as that one au where Louis is drunk and accidentally breaks into Harry's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking into Houses Really Worked

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Breaking Into Houses" by Edmund (it's a band).

The midnight sky is the color of the deep sea, but it doesn’t feel calming at all. Louis is shitfaced drunk, and after throwing up in the bathroom of a bar multiple times, nothing really calms him.

When he was little he would stare up at the stars, the sky making him relax. His mother would often have to carry him inside at night, asleep under the dark sky pricked by twinkles.

This was not like then, this was 23 year old Louis, with 20 year old Niall Horan moving him out of a bar, into an atmosphere only slightly less startling. The world was turning, and now Louis still had to get himself across town.

"Are you heading home mate?" Niall asked him, with a slight slur himself.

"I'm just gonna crash at Zayn's house," Louis told him, "His apartment is right over there-" Louis turned on his heel, nearly falling as he lost his balance from the spin.

"You need me t walk you over there?" Niall asked, fearing for the lads safety.

"No! I'm alright." Louis replied, always stubborn.

"Alright mate. Have a good one." Niall waved and started walking towards the tram.

Louis vaguely replied, nodding his head as he turned and made his way to the nearby fire escape. His hands warm from alcohol grabbed at the cool metal, and he pulled himself up. Hand over hand, he concentrated, the world was still turning and Louis really didn't want to topple off of the 3 stories he had already climbed. Finally, he pulled himself up the last rung, and sat down outside the window, basking in the warm breeze of the summer night. After catching his breath, as drunks weren't good at climbing, he stood up and jimmied open the window behind him, lifting a leg over the sill. The rest of the small boy's body soon followed, and he felt around in the dark for Zayn's couch, hoping he remembered the floor plan.

"Shit!" he whispered, his shin smacking a small coffee table. Since when had Zayn had a coffee table? He eventually located the couch, and sat down on it. He realized he had a bit of vomit on his shirt and pulled it off, slinging it to the floor. Vomit free and indoors, he lay back, closing his eyes and quickly drifting to sleep.

 

"AHHH!"

"Oi! With the yelling mate quiet!" Louis rubbed his head, sitting up. His eyes widened when he took in the curly haired lad, who was very attractive, Louis quickly thought, that was very alarmed.

"WHATAREYOUDOINGINMYAPARTMENT." The boy yelled, again with the fucking yelling, and took a step towards Louis.

"I- what? This is my friend Zayn's apartment?" He didn't mean to, but it came out like a question.

"Zayn?" finally he stopped yelling, though Louis' head was still pounding, "Zayn is my neighbor."

A puzzled expression crossed Louis' face, and he made the connection. "Oh, I was drunk last night I must have came in here by accident. Sorry mate." Louis stood up, the world spinning in his hungover state, and picked up his shirt, exiting through the still open window.

The curly haired boy was still standing there in shock, but before Louis could pull his seconds leg out, he spoke. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"What?" Louis asked, confused by how the boy, one who's house he had just broken into to, was being so friendly.

"Would you like some breakfast? You're here and eating helps a hangover, so if you'd like I could make us something?" he was obviously nervous, ending his question with a lip bite and a glance at the ground.

Louis wrinkled his eyebrows, confused by the generosity, but nodded, and stepped back through the window.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks." Louis awkwardly sat at the boy's table while he put tea on and made toast and eggs.

"Oh, you still don't have a shirt, do you?" before Louis could answer the boy walked out of the room, and came back with a t-shirt, some band Louis didn't recognize. "Here, you can wear this." Harry tossed the shirt at Louis, and he caught it, pulling it over his head.

"Thanks." Louis said, he usually wasn't this quiet, but this boy, this boy just took all his words away. Soon the food wad done, and Louis had a plate of eggs and a cup of tea in front of him. He stuck his fork into one of the eggs, bringing it to his mouth, and it was amazingly delicious. They brought back memories of the eggs his mum made him as a child, his special Sunday morning treat.

"These are amazing." he told the curly haired boy, and ate another mouthful.

"So Curly, you have a name?" This question caught the boy off guard and he stammered in his answer.

"I- uh- Harry. Harry Styles." he cleared his throat, a small blush creeping across his face.

"I"m Louis, Louis Tomlinson." Louis gave Harry a beaming smile, and kept eating his eggs.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke. "This is gonna sound really weird, like _really_ weird, but I'm kinda glad you broke into my apartment. You seem like a really nice guy."

Louis processed this, but then smiled. "You two mate," he stuck his hand out, "friends?" 

Harry grabbed the smaller boy's hand, "Friends."

 

* * *

 

 

"Thanks for the ride mate," Louis smiled at Harry, who had graciously offered Louis a ride to his flat, "I'll drop your shirt by when it's washed." Louis told him, and he would. He _really_ wanted to see Harry again. 

Louis turns away and walks inside, Harry's car tires crunching over the gravel driveway. Just as Louis unlocks his door, his phone buzzes. 

_Harry: I will see my shirt again right?_

Louis didn't really think, he had always been a flirt and so what he typed next just sort of, flowed out of him.

_Maybe you'll have to take it from me ;)_

The next reply popped up almost instantly.

_Harry: I wouldn't mind_

 

Louis didn't reply to that, just smiled and went inside his own house. Louis didn't know much, but he did now he wanted to see Harry again, and again, and maybe not ever stop seeing him. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Want you shirt back yet?_ Louis sent this text at eight am, exactly one week after his first encounter with Harry. 

_Harry: Hmm it depends ;)_

Both boys had been flirting over text, if it could be called that. Louis had found out that Harry's favorite color was dark blue, he had two pet cats, and that he was gay. This had given Louis some sense of hope, and ever since his amount of winking emojis probably broke some texting rule. Harry hadn't seem put off by it all, sending back his own fair share of winks. 

_My place at 6?_ Louis tapped out, and after a few minutes he got a reply. 

_Harry: Of course xx_

 This gave Louis some time, he hunted his flat for ingredients, and carefully put together a meal, he wanted it to be special after all. When the pan was in the oven, Louis changed into something nicer, a burgundy jumper and some black skinny jeans. Not very fancy, but for Louis it was nicer than usual. 

At 7:30 the oven buzzed, and Louis was setting out plates and wine glasses and a variety of wine, he doesn't quite know what type Harry will like, but he aims to please. 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell was buzzing, and Louis jogged to the door, opening it up and beaming at the tall boy in front of him.

"Hi Louis!" Harry smiled, and Louis stepped back from the doorway. 

"Come in, come in Harry." Louis held the door open wider, and Harry graciously walked in, looking around at Louis' home. "Okay, okay, before you ask about the shirt-"

"Did you destroy it in the wash?" Harry asked, smiling only slightly.

"No, no!" Louis told him, "It's fine. I just, I have something to show you before I give it back." Without really thinking Louis grabbed the taller boy's hand and led him into the kitchen, where the table was set, food steaming. 

"Is this?" Harry asked tentatively. 

Louis nodded. "Yeah, it's for you."

"Oh Lou, you didn't have to-" 

"It's to thank you for breakfast. And the shirt. And the ride home. And not calling the cops that one time I kinda broke into your apartment." Louis blushed, he was kind of gushing. 

"Thank you so much Lou. Thank you so, so much." and Harry hugged him. Louis hadn't had a genuine hug in _so long_ and Harry was _so warm_ and so Louis just sighed into his shoulder and hugged back. "This looks delicious." Harry commented, and they broke the embrace, sitting down to eat. 

Harry stuck a fork into it, Louis intently watching to gauge his reaction to the meal. 

"Louis-"

"I haven't cooked in awhile sorry I know it's not the best but-"

"Louis." Harry interrupted the boy. "This is amazing. What is this?"

"Oh um," Louis blushed, "It's chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash."

"I love it."

Louis just smiled. 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner Louis walked Harry to the door, handing him the shirt. 

"I loved dinner." Harry told him. "I love... this. Being with you."

"I don't mind it either." 

"Louis?"

"mhm?" 

"Was this a date?" this question caught Louis off guard, but he still answered quickly. 

"I suppose it was, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I'd love to do it again, alright?" 

"Yeah, I would like that Harry." 

"Goodbye Louis." Harry told him, and went to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Louis called, even though Harry was only about a foot away. 

"Yeah Lou?" Harry was smiling. 

"I, wanted you to stay."

Harry's voice softened. "But I have to leave."

Louis pouted a bit, he wasn't sure how much was fake and how much was real. 

"Well..." Harry bit his lip while thinking, "I 'spose I can stay."

Louis immediately brightened up, and grabbed Harry's large hands, dragging him to the bedroom. Harry had a questioning look on his face, so Louis quickly explained, "Can we cuddle?"

Harry chuckled, "yeah, we can Lou." and he laid down on the bed, pulling Louis down after him. He rolled into Harry's chest, tightly wrapping his arms around the larger boy and intertwining their legs. 

"I haven't cuddled in so long." Louis mumbled, barely audible into Harry's shirt. "Most of the guys I hang out with just want sex." Louis continued, his face still buried in the fabric of Harry's shirt. 

"I don't want that," Harry laughed a bit, "Well I do, but I also want cuddling and dinner and, can I be honest with you Louis?" Harry asked seriously, and Louis lifted his head to reply.

"Yeah, yeah of course Harry." Louis nodded. 

"Well then," Harry paused, "I also want all of that for a very long time. As long as we have, I want it with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically all fluff and it was really short I apologize.


End file.
